The Secret Life of Rio
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What if all the Rio movie characters and OCs' were "companions" to humans? Ever wondered what they would do if their human friends were away and out of the house? Inspired by "The Secret Life of Pets" trailers.
1. The Secret Life of Blu

**Hi guys, I know you're probably not expecting this, you're probably expecting just another chapter on one of my other stories. But I have been thinking about this for a few days now and I can't just keep thinking about it, I have to write it.**

 **So a few days ago, I saw this new trailer for a movie that is coming out next summer called "The Secret Life of Pets", at this point if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do, just go to youtube and type the title. Anyway I have been thinking, Blu is a companion (Yes, I did not say "Pet", because I do find that word demeaning to use for our animal friends and if Blu read this, I'm sure he would want to claw my eyes out, lol), and he does live with Linda in Minnesota before he goes to Rio.**

 **Anyway here is "The Secret Life of Blu", which is a one-shot for now, but if you guys really like it, I guess I can do a few more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Blu

* * *

Another cold, winter day in the small town of Moose Lake, Minnesota started and in a bookstore named "Blue Macaw Books" lived a young woman and her blue macaw, Blu.

Today Linda was going to go out midday and go ice skating with one of her friends. Linda was very excited, except for one fact, the ice skating place did not allow people to bring their pets. Linda had a tough decision to make when her friend told her about the place.

Yesterday Linda had a talk with Blu.

"Hey Blu." Linda said as she sat down with Blu next to her. "I have something to tell you."

Blu got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote. "What is it?"

Linda sighed. "One of my friends wants me to go somewhere with her, but they will not allow you to enter."

Blu understood and thought about it.

"It's okay." Blu wrote. "Go have fun and I'm stay and hold down the fort."

"You sure Blu?" Linda questioned.

"Positive, I'm keep the store safe."

"Thanks Blu." And Linda stroked Blu's neck.

Back to the present day, Linda was just going out the door to go see her friend when she stopped and looked at Blu.

"You sure?" Linda asked again for what Blu felt like the hundredth time.

Blu only let out a happy squawk at Linda, saying that it was okay.

"Okay Blu." Linda said. "I'm see you later." And Linda walked out and put the closed sign up the door and locked the door, leaving Blu alone in the store.

Now Blu was all alone in the store, he could anything he wanted while Linda was gone, not that he was happy Linda was gone. But, Blu wanted Linda to enjoy her life too and sometimes that meant not being with him.

Blu actually sometimes did some small naughty things when Linda was away, but it was nothing too crazy and not too messy and Blu always made sure to clean up what he did before Linda came home.

However Blu felt different today, he wanted to do something bigger, especially since the store was so quiet and empty, even with all the books.

Blu thought about it and after some thinking came up with something.

Today is a cold, winter day and since Linda always made sure to keep some hot chocolate, Blu's favorite, always stocked in the kitchen, Blu decided to make some and that made him form another idea.

Linda always told Blu that he should drink only a couple of cups at the most, or else Blu would go on a sugar rush and do something crazy.

Blu got to the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate for himself.

As Blu waited for the water to heat up, he was thinking. "I'm sure you can't go too crazy from drinking a lot, I'm try it."

Blu made his first cup and drank it, enjoying it as he always does, which set him up for a second cup. When Blu finished his second cup, he didn't feel bad.

"Can't hurt to drink another." Blu said as he prepared and drank a third cup.

That third cup really got Blu hooked and he started to feel the rush coming to him.

"Wow I suddenly have a lot of energy, I need another." Blu said happily and drank a fourth cup.

After that Blu had a huge smile and a ton of energy in him.

"Maybe just one more." Blu said, chuckling at the same time.

That fifth cup was the final trigger for the sugar rush.

"Oh my god, I feel so good." Blu shouted.

Blu started running about the kitchen counter, he was so out of it that he fell off the counter, luckily he was not hurt or he couldn't feel it because he just got up like it was nothing and continued running about. He was still carrying the cup with him and did not notice it.

Blu ran about the whole house, which was okay, but the cup still had a little hot chocolate in it and it spilled just a tiny bit each time the cup shook, leaving behind evidence that Blu was going crazy.

Blu eventually made his way down to the store and continued running about and spilling hot chocolate everywhere, he was so out of it that he did not notice Alice and Chloe right outside the window, waiting to mock Blu.

They were shocked to see Blu running about the store.

"What's wrong with our nerd bird?" Alice asked her sister.

"I don't know, maybe our mocking drove him crazy, it's too bad, I was so ready to mock him again." Chloe replied to her sister.

Meanwhile Blu was still on his crazy rampage in the store.

With Linda, she was enjoying herself, but was always worrying about Blu and how he was doing. Soon she felt it was time to go home to Blu.

"Hey Amy." Linda addressed her friend. "I'm going home, I bet Blu misses me."

"Okay Linda." Amy said. "Tell Blu I said hi."

"I will, see you later Amy." Linda said and left for home.

Back to Blu, his energy was finally slowing down and Blu stopped and fell down on a stack of books on a table, tired out, he fell asleep, the cup going out of Blu's talons, but still next to him, leaving behind a huge piece of evidence.

Blu was still passed out when Linda came. She unlocked the door, happy that she was with Blu again and opened the door to find Blu, but not in the way she liked.

Blu was still on the table, asleep with the cup next to him, but there was also some dried up spots of spilled hot chocolate on the floor leading up to the table Blu was on.

Linda was shocked and speechless at first, but…

"Tyler Blu Gunderson!" Linda shouted, loud enough for Blu to wake up.

It took a few seconds for Blu to notice that it was Linda, but when he did.

"Oh no, I'm in big trouble." Blu said while hiccuping.


	2. Author's Note

Alright guys! Here is the thing to replace the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge!

I present to you, "The Secret Life of Rio"!

And now for the details for what you need to know!

* * *

This will be movie characters and OCs' in this that will all be companions of humans. No rainforests and wildlife! This is all happening in human houses!

Now, just like the Ice Bucket Challenge, there are some rules…

First, I have this idea of you guys telling me what movie characters you want to see and have them do. Let me provide an example.

For example, let's say Tomadahawk wanted Jewel, he would say something like this:

"I want Jewel to make a complicated rube goldberg machine that will end up with her going into a model airplane and she goes around the house, knocking over things as she flies on."

Now this will be on a first come, first serve basic, for example, if Tomadahawk and Hyrum the Outcast write something for Jewel to do, but Tomadahawk puts his review first, than his story gets to be written.

* * *

However… your review still counts if you put your OC here, but still… Rules to follow!

You have to state what you want your OC to do while your human friend is away doing his or her things. And again… This is all happening in a human's house and not in a rainforest! And a limit of one OC per person!

However, unlike the Ice Bucket Challenge, you don't have to be picked in order to be here, but still you have to follow the rules I stated above!

I can't wait to see what you guys will think of! And please let's try and make this more fun than the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge!


	3. The Secret Life of Jewel

**Alright guys!**

 **This story idea of the movie character doing something is from Tomadahawk, well since he is the first one to claim the movie character, as the rules state.**

 **This story will also include a character from the upcoming, "The Secret Life of Pets" as well!**

 **Oh, also I decided that all the characters in this story live in Moose Lake, Minnesota.**

 **Let's get on with it!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Jewel

* * *

Just another peaceful, mildly cold day in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and as the sun shone through the clouds onto the snowy town, a female blue macaw woke up in her cage and yawned as she opened her turquoise eyes and stretched her wings. She then opened her cage by herself and went to her human friend's bedroom. Her friend, his name being Jimmy, was currently brushing his teeth and she perched on his shoulder.

"Good morning Jewel." Jimmy greeted his friend while scratching her neck, Jewel cooed to the good feeling.

Jimmy had to go to work so he couldn't spend the day with his beloved bird. After the two ate their breakfast together, Jimmy picked up his briefcase and took his keys and went to the door, wearing a jacket for the cold weather. Before he opened the door, he turned to Jewel, who was relaxing in her cage at the moment.

"Alright Jewel, be good while I am gone, okay?"

Jewel squawked happily in reply and Jimmy smiled. He opened the door and after locking the house door, he walked to his car and drove off to work, leaving Jewel alone in the house.

"What to do now?" Jewel said as she put a talon on her chin, thinking of something to do.

She decided to see how her next door neighbor was doing. She flew to a window and opened it, where it was cold, Jewel shivering a bit. She shouted to her next door neighbor through a chattering beak.

"Chloe!" Jewel shouted. (No, not the Canadian goose, the cat from "The Secret Life of Pets")

The big, grey cat, who was sleeping next to the window, woke up in annoyance to Jewel's shouting.

"What is it Jewel?" Chloe asked.

"Just wanted to talk, how are you?" Jewel asked.

"Well I was taking a nap, until you woke me up." Chloe replied, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "And I would like to go back to it, if you don't mind." And Chloe began to shut her window.

"Wait, Chloe!" Jewel shouted in vain, but it was too late.

Chloe already shut the window with a slam and went out of Jewel's view to continue napping.

"Does that cat do anything but nap?" Jewel said to herself, while crossing her wings. "I'm a bit hungry, might as well eat something."

Jewel went to the kitchen and holding onto the handle of the refrigerator, opened it all the way and looked in, hoping to find some berries or fruit to snack on and plus to keep her thin looks of course. However, she only saw a lot of cupcakes and cookies in the refrigerator and had an unsure look whether or not to eat them.

"Can't hurt to eat one cupcake right?" Jewel said.

Many cupcakes and cookies later…

"Okay, maybe just one more…" Jewel told herself.

Jewel was laying on the floor at this point, her belly full and expanded, Cookie crumbs and cream all over her beak. Her belly made sounds and Jewel groaned from being so full.

"Not the best idea." Jewel said, while rubbing her belly.

Jewel struggled to stand up and decided to take a nap in her cage to relax her full belly, however she left behind the refrigerator door open as well as open boxes of half eaten cupcakes and cookies as well as empty sections on the cupcake trays. Jewel walked out of the kitchen and and made her way to her cage, however she was so full she didn't want to fly to it, so she had to climb something to get to her cage.

"Now how am I going to get up there?" Jewel wondered.

Jewel spotted Jimmy's work desk, which her cage was right next to, she had the bright idea to climb up the chair next to the desk and walk across the desk to her cage. Jewel began by climbing up the chair, which was more difficult than she expected. As she finally managed to get on the desk, Jewel's eyes was focused on her cage and not on what was on the desk.

"Almost there." Jewel said out loud as she started walking.

However, there were papers, ink, and other kinds of office supplies all put neatly on the desk, but that would very soon change in a minute. As Jewel started walking, she stepped on a stack of papers and her talons dug into the papers and she got stuck on them.

"Get off!" Jewel shouted as she tried shaking the papers free from her talons, however she lost her balance and fell right onto a container of ink, launching it into the air and making the contents spill all over her and the papers on the desk.

"Yuck!" Jewel commented as she got up and slipped on the ink and fell down again. "This is just great."

It took a few times, but Jewel finally managed to get up without falling back down and carefully made her way to her cage. As soon as she did, she opened the door and just laid down in exhaustion from her trek and went right to sleep.

Until…

"Jewel!" A loud, angry voice sounded and woke and shook Jewel right out of her peaceful slumber.

It was Jimmy and he was clearly angry.

"I come home and I find the sweets I baked for my coworker's birthday party all eaten and my desk a wet mess, and I have a pretty good idea who did it." Jimmy stated while pointing to Jewel.

Jewel looked down at her and saw the dried ink all over her body as well as some cookie crumbs still stuck to her beak. Jewel just laughed nervously while Jimmy held onto his angry face.

"You're in big trouble young lady!" Jimmy stated sternly to Jewel.

"Oh nuts." Jewel said, under her breath.

* * *

 **Well guys…**

 **I guess Jewel had an even worse time than Blu did…**

 **And Tomadahawk, I did tweak your idea a little bit, but I tried to get it as close as I could, I hope you are still happy with the result!**


	4. The Secret Life of Carla and Diaglo

**Alright guys! Ready for more!**

 **My hype for "The Secret Life of Pets" is real! And you have to deal with it! LOL!**

 **This claim of a movie character doing something and her OC is from Florafionpetals!**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Carla and Diaglo

* * *

A little, slightly chubby blue macaw girl was sitting quietly in her cage, listening to the music from her human friend's computer. Her human friend was currently listening to music while writing fan fictions on her laptop, both were in their bedroom they shared, when a knock was heard on the door.

"Abigail, let's go, Jessica is waiting with Diaglo at the door." A female voice called, clearly it was Abigail's mother.

"Coming mom." Abigail replied and opened the cage door to get her little friend. "Let's go Carla." And Carla perched on her human friend's arm.

The two went downstairs in their house and saw Jessica, with Diaglo, another blue macaw on her shoulder. Carla flew off Abigail's arm and went onto a nearby coffee table.

"Are you ready to go to the mall Jessica?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, but are you sure we should leave these two little ones alone in this house?" Jessica asked, worried about Diaglo. "Diaglo is a little, you know."

Diaglo had an artificial foot and a pair of glasses fit for birds. He had to go through this surgery when Jessica found him in a box on the sidewalk when he was younger. Jessica was still a bit worried something could happen to her little guy in his condition.

"I'm sure that Carla and Diaglo will be fine alone in the house, we will have the door locked." Abigail reassured her friend.

"What do you think Diaglo?" Jessica looked at her little guy.

Diaglo squawked happily and smiled.

"Well okay, I'll see you later little guy." And Jessica gave a kiss on Diaglo's head before Diaglo flew to join Carla on a coffee table.

"They are going to be fine." Abigail told Jessica as they went out of the house, Abigail's mom locking the front door before the three female humans got in Abigail's mom's car and drove off.

Carla and Diaglo went to the window facing the driveway and saw their human friends go.

"So what do you want to do Carla?" Diaglo asked.

"I was just going to…" Carla started, but was unable to finish, for she heard loud music from her next door neighbor. "Leonard." Carla groaned.

(Leonard is the poodle that was left to listen to classical music, but changed it to rock music in "The Secret Life of Pets" trailer)

Carla flew to a window that faced her annoying next door neighbor and opened it to try to get his attention. Leonard always played loud music when his human friend was away and Carla always had to retreat to her human friend's room to soften the noise.

"Leonard, Leonard!" Carla tried yelling to get a poodle's attention, however it was in vain.

Leonard was currently rocking it out, rolling his head around very fast and his butt sticking in the air. He was so focused that he was not paying attention to anything, much less Carla's shouting. Carla finally gave up trying to get his attention.

"One day that poodle will listen to me." Carla crossed her wings.

"So what now?" Diaglo asked as he flew to Carla and landed besides her.

"Let's go to Abigail's room, it will be a bit quieter there."

Carla and Diaglo flew upstairs to Abigail's room and as soon as they got there, Carla went for her human friend's laptop. Carla had her own Ipod, given to her by Abigail after she discovered her little birdie's thing for music, she wanted to load in some new songs in her Ipod.

"Okay, let's get rolling!" Carla said happily as she opened up iTunes and started loading in some music. "Diaglo, would you like to…" She started, but didn't see him.

Carla looked around the room until she saw Diaglo near the fan in the room. She wondered what he was doing.

"Diaglo, what are you doing?" Carla asked, curious.

"I'm just going to imagine like I'm flying in the air." Diaglo replied, smiling as he turned on the fan.

"Okay." Carla returned slowly and went back to her business. "Now where was I, oh right, music."

Carla went back to her business of loading in songs and when she was finished loading it all in, she decided to have a little fun. She saw the speakers next to the laptop and plugged them into Abigail's laptop and pressing play, she turned up the music at a reasonable volume and started dancing to the music.

While Carla was enjoying herself, Diaglo was feeling the cool air of the fan going through his feathers as he was doing stunts in the breeze. He felt he needed more wind and spotted a drumstick nearby and after picking it up in his talons, struggling a bit as it was a big thing for him, he used it to raise the power of the fan.

"Needs much more." Diaglo said as he pressed the fan to its highest setting. "Oh no, too much!" Diaglo shouted and lost control of himself.

Diaglo was blown away, towards Abigail's laptop and without Carla noticing, he hit the computer and changed the song playing. The music Carla was listening to was replaced by an intense rock song, the music was unbearable and Carla, who was in heaven, was now in agony.

"Ah!" Carla cried out, as she held her wings over her ears. "Diaglo, what did you do!" Carla shouted over the music.

"I don't know!" Diaglo shouted back as he also had his wings over his ears.

The two were soon flying about in panic as the music continued and the two eventually both ran into the closet and they were stuck under one of Abigail's shirts , trying to get out.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Jessica, themselves, got back home and they could hear the music from Abigail's room being played.

"What on earth are these little birdies doing?" Abigail wondered as she and Jessica went upstairs to Abigail's room, Abigail opening the door. "Carla, what are you doing?"

She went to her computer and shut the music off, while Jessica looked around the room.

"Diaglo?" Jessica called, while she looked into the closet.

Diaglo heard his human friend's voice and flew up, Carla had to go with him as she was in the same shirt. However since they were inside the shirt, it looked like the shirt was being worn by a ghost. Jessica didn't know that it was Carla and Diaglo and slowly walked back to Abigail.

"I swear that little birdie is in some big trouble." Abigail said to herself while Jessica poked her shoulder to get her attention. "What is it Jessica?"

"Look behind you." Jessica said slowly.

When Abigail turned around, the two were more fearful as the shirt charged at them and both girls screamed and ran out of the room.

"Wait, where are you girls going?" Diaglo tried calling out from under the shirt.

"Oh man, we scared them." Carla sighed. "Might as well get out from here and say sorry to them."

* * *

 **Again, I made some tweaks, my little sis, sorry! But I hope you still like it!**

 **I hope to see more people take an interest in this and submit their ideas for the movie characters and their OCs', I will think of one for Alex the Scarlet macaw in the meantime!**

 **And I forgot to mention!**

 **Our FFN brother, BlueTheron, has finally returned! And I'm so happy!**


	5. The Secret Life of Alex (the Scarlet)

**Alright guys! Ready for more humor!**

 **Sorry for the delay in Medieval Adventures, I will try to get that tomorrow or Thursday, depends how busy I am!**

 **But I have an idea for Alex the Scarlet macaw!**

 **I have been binge watching "Phineas and Ferb" and I love Perry the platypus when he is an agent, so this secret life is inspired by that!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Alex (the Scarlet)

* * *

In the cafe that was next to the Blue Macaw bookshop, was a Scarlet macaw named Alex, he was enjoying the peaceful, Moose Lake morning. Alex's human friend, Amy, was just opening the cafe for business and Alex was helping his friend open up for the day. When they were done, they waited for their first customers to walk in for breakfast hour.

"Just another normal, nice day, right Alex?" Amy asked her Scarlet buddy.

Alex squawked back happily while Amy patted his head. As the customers came in and Amy was busy serving coffee and breakfast sandwiches, Alex was relaxing in his cage when suddenly he heard a noise coming from him. He looked down at his wing and saw his secret watch blinking. Alex got serious and seeing Amy distracted by customers, he put on a fedora and made his way to the microwave and punched in some numbers on the keypad and went inside.

"Alright Alex, let's…" Amy started to say as she had a minute from customers, but saw that Alex was gone. "Hey, where's Alex?" Amy wondered.

Alex was going down in an elevator and the elevator suddenly stopped to let in another animal. A platypus named Perry came in and he and Alex tipped each other's fedoras to each other. The elevator stopped a few seconds later and the platypus went out to his secret lair. Alex continued on to his secret lair and he arrived there and as the door opened he ran to a chair. A huge screen was in front of him and it turned on as Alex was in the chair.

(Yes, it's Perry the platypus from Phineas and Ferb!)

"Good morning, agent A." A human greeted the Scarlet macaw. "We have news about Big Boss. He has recently brought 200 cages, hundreds of bags of food, and rented a big warehouse. Go check it out, agent A." The human finished.

Alex saluted with his wing and jet packed through an opening in the ground.

"Fernando, where is my coffee?" The human who talked with Alex addressed his assistant.

"It's in your hands major Tulio." An offscreen voice told him.

"Oh right." Major Tulio replied, and then sipped some coffee. "That's some good coffee."

Meanwhile, Alex was rocketing towards a big warehouse and he broke through a glass ceiling to land on the hard, stone floor. He came face to face with a man in a white coat and a white hat.

"Well, Alex the Scarlet macaw, how nice of you to drop in." Big Boss addressed his nemesis and pushed a button on a remote, a big cage dropping on top of Alex. "Now you are wondering what's my evil plan, well let me tell you."

And Big Boss walked back and forth with his hands behind his back while telling Alex his evil plan.

"You see Alex, I hate people who own their "pets" and allow their pets to do anything on your property! I loathe them! So, I decided to brainwash all the pets in Moose Lake and have them misbehave to their owners and they have no choice but to give them away and Moose Lake will be petless!" Big Boss then laughed. "And I will make them all come to me with my new "Pet Call Machine" that will attract all the pets in Moose Lake!"

Alex squawked in anger and held onto the cage bars with his wings.

"It's no use, Alex the Scarlet macaw, you can't get out!"

Big Boss went to perform his plan and set his machine to work, not bothering with Alex, who took out something from under his fedora, a lethal laser pointer and he cut the bars of the cage. He was successful and Alex ran out to stop Big Boss. Alex squawked to get his attention.

"Alex the Scarlet macaw, how did you…" Big Boss started, but was cut off by Alex flying into him and punching him in the face with a wing.

The two faced each other as Big Boss held onto a metal pipe and Alex had his wings out in a fighting stance. The two then fought it out, Alex showing his karate moves, but Big Boss had him cornered soon.

"Nowhere left to go, Alex the Scarlet macaw." Big Boss said evilly, while laughing.

However Alex took out his grappling hook quickly and shot it towards Big Boss's direction. Big Boss saw it and quickly moved out of the way of the shot.

"You missed, Alex the Scarlet macaw!"

Alex only smiled as the hook on the end of the rope went sailing towards the "Pet Call Machine" and hit the self destruct button. Alex squawked at Big Boss and Big Boss turned around to hear the countdown to the self destruct.

"No!" Big Boss yelled as he ran to the machine. "Why did I even put a self destruct button?" He yelled as he tried in vain to stop the countdown.

Alex took this opportunity to jetpack out and he smiled at Big Boss when he turned around to look at the agent. Big Boss started running to Alex to catch him, but Alex was already rocketing up in the air as the countdown to the self destruct came close.

"Curse you, Alex the Scarlet macaw!" Big Boss yelled out and as he finished the self destruct finished and the machine blew up, blowing up a huge part of the warehouse too.

As Alex was rocketing back home for a job well done, his wing watch was blinking again and he looked at it to see Major Tulio.

"Good job agent A, the pets of Moose Lake are safe for another day from Big Boss." Major Tulio congratulated the Scarlet macaw, Alex squawked back.

Alex put away his jetpack back in his secret lair and then went back up the cafe and was under a table in the eating area. Alex quickly hid his fedora and changed back into a regular Scarlet macaw when Amy spotted him.

"Oh, there you are Alex." Amy said as Alex simply just squawked. "What are you doing under the table?" Amy wondered while Alex walked onto her arm.

"Well let's go eat lunch, I have your favorite drink ready, coffee with milk and maple syrup." Amy told Alex while he smiled, needing his favorite drink after another successful mission.

* * *

 **Well how is that for a secret life? Bet you guys never expected this!**


	6. The Secret Life of KJ and Nico

**Well guys, guess what is finally back!**

 **Thanks to Cats 'n' Cheese, I can finally write for this! And I thought this would be forgotten too!**

 **So thanks Catty! I hope you are satisfied with the result!**

* * *

The Secret Life of KJ and Nico

* * *

Today was just another typical cold day in Moose Lake, Minnesota, the temperature enough to freeze any liquid outside to ice in just a few minutes. In one house was a Blue Jay- Ghost hybrid, named KJ for short, that was bored just sitting around. Her human companion was out of the house and left her feathered friend behind to stay warm inside. KJ sighed as she settled down on a couch and just played on an iPhone doing mystery riddles.

"Man, I'm so bored! I wish Catherine would just come home already." KJ said, referring to her human companion and went back to the game on the phone.

Suddenly she heard a tapping on a nearby window and looked to see her boyfriend, Nico. He was clearly cold because he was shivering a lot. KJ dropped her phone and quickly made her way to the window and lifted it up to allow Nico inside. The Yellow Canary came in and shook off the coldness to allow the warmth of the inside to heat him up.

"Nico! You know it's cold this time of year! You want to get sick?" KJ sternly looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what can I say, I miss you a lot." Nico sweetly replied, to which KJ sighed.

"You are lucky I love you a lot." KJ said and wondered why her boyfriend was here. "So, why did you come?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go ice skating with me." Nico asked. "All the water outside in the town is frozen and perfect to go."

"Didn't I just say it's way too cold?" KJ reminded Nico.

"Oh right." Nico mentally wingpalmed himself. "So what can we do?"

"Well, I think I might have an idea." KJ smiled, coming up with something. "Wait here." And KJ flew off towards the kitchen while Nico was left, curious as to what his girlfriend would come on with.

KJ was searching for what she wanted, when she called out to Nico from the kitchen.

"Hey Nico, while I'm looking, can you turn down the temperature to just below freezing." KJ shouted so Nico could hear her.

Nico was rather shocked to hear this, but decided to go along with it and flew to the thermostat and turned down the temperature to about 30 Fahrenheit. (that's -1.1 Celsius for all you non-Americans!) Soon enough, it got colder and colder, until the temperature felt like what it was outside at the moment. Nico was once again shivering while KJ got back with two water bottles in her talons and like Nico, felt the extreme cold of the room now.

"Prefect!" KJ shouted and opened the water bottles to pour them all over the floor to freeze it and make their own ice skating rink.

"Wait, what's the point of doing this when we can go outside and skate on an already frozen surface?" Nico asked, a bit annoyed at the cold.

"Because it's more fun this way." KJ chuckled as the water froze and became solid ice. "Come on lets skate!" KJ shouted as the frozen water was ready and using her talons like skates did figure eights over the surface.

Nico joined his girlfriend and soon enough he didn't feel cold that much, rather he was enjoying so much fun that he couldn't think about the cold. He enjoyed it so much that an idea formed in his idea, but first KJ held his wing with her's and the two spun around in a dance, performing like professional ice skaters. When KJ was done with Nico, Nico flew off to the kitchen, now leaving KJ to wonder where he was going.

Nico returned with more water bottles and added onto the ice skating rink KJ started, KJ getting the idea and joined Nico by getting even more water bottles. The two were so lost in the excitement that soon enough they emptied out a whole package of water bottles onto the floor, everything freezing where the water touched it.

There was ice on the floor, on tables, on bookshelves, on the stairs, everywhere in the house. However this did not matter to KJ and Nico, for to them, it was a winter wonderland. After all their work was done, they stood back to admire their work and went back to having some fun on the ice as they once skated about.

"I'm tired KJ." Nico eventually said, catching his breath from all the excitement. "Do you have any hot cocoa?"

"Oh sure, lets go to the kitchen." KJ replied and flew off with Nico to make some hot chocolate for them.

After KJ made two cups of the steaming, hot liquid, the two grabbed the cups and did a toast, taking a huge gulp each as they both sighed in comfort. They were so relaxed that KJ did not hear the sound of Catherine's car come in the driveway and Catherine come out to get inside her house.

Catherine opened the door and stepped in, only to slip on the ice as she certainly did not expect this and landed on her back, making a loud crashing sound that KJ heard. KJ knew this was not good and she was in for some trouble.

"Nico, I think our fun is over." KJ said to him as she put down the hot chocolate and flew to the front door, Nico following, to find her human companion a bit dazed by the fall and a bit angry as well.

"KJ, what did you do?" Catherine sternly glared at the Blue Jay-Ghost hybrid while KJ tried making an innocent look which Catherine did not buy at all. "That's it young lady, as soon as the ice melts, you and your little friend are going to clean up all the water."

Catherine managed to get up and carefully walking, went to the thermostat to turn up the temperature to melt the ice before returning to look at her feathered companion.

"Meanwhile, you and your friend are going to think about what you just did." And Catherine went upstairs to her room to get some rest while KJ and Nico stayed downstairs.

"Well this could have gone better." KJ said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, maybe if we just gone outside, like I suggested." Nico managed to poke some fun at his girlfriend.

"Not one word Nico." KJ returned, knowing what he was saying was true.

And well as soon as the ice all melted, both KJ and Nico had to work long hours to clean all the water, which was tougher for the fact that they were birds, but they eventually finished the job and when they did night was starting to fall and Nico flew back to his home, while KJ just went to her cage and after closing the cage door, she settled down for some sleep. Today was surely both a fun, but sweaty day.

* * *

 **And there we go! Finally did it!**

 **I hope I can fully bring this back, but that is up to you guys!**


	7. The Secret Life of Nightfly

**Who's ready for another secret life?**

 **Now, I was going to do the next chapter of Choices, but it's the end of the weekend and I wanted to do something that's funnier to do, which nightfly123 gave me the opportunity to do!**

 **So, without further ado, lets get to Nightfly's secret life!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Nightfly

* * *

In the upper floors of the Blue Macaw bookstore, Blu and his family were enjoying the quiet morning of Moose Lake, Minnesota, nothing making a single sound as the sun rose up to shine its light against the windows into the eyes of the blue birds.

Blu and Linda had decided to come back to their true home from Rio on a little vacation and Blu decided to bring along his family to show them where he grew up. As the sun shone on Blu's eyes, he woke up and leaving his Jewel and kids to sleep a little longer, took his own little trip down memory lane by doing his usual morning routine with Linda.

After doing so, he decided to make his family breakfast while Linda went down to open up the bookstore. Blu got busy and hummed to himself while making some pancakes. Jewel and the kids had finally woke up by than and went to the sound of a frying pan that Blu was using.

"Morning daddy!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago smiled happily as they licked their beaks in hunger at seeing pancakes being made.

"And good morning to you too." Blu smiled back while Jewel came up besides him with a slightly irritated look, indicating to Blu that she was annoyed by him making pancakes.

"So not only back home, but here too?" Jewel asked.

"Oh come on Jewel, have some fun and besides this is not the tropical environment of Rio, it's all snow out there." Blu replied.

Jewel hated to admit it, but Blu had a point. And besides he did allow her and the kids to come too, she could have said "no" and stayed behind in Rio.

"I hate it when you are right." Jewel sighed.

"And I love you too." Blu chuckled and wrapped a wing around Jewel and gave a little kiss on Jewel's cheek, which she enjoyed as she always does.

Suddenly a tapping was heard on a nearby window and the family looked to see another Blue macaw standing on the window edge.

"Oh it's my friend Nightfly." Blu said happily and flew to the window to open it.

The two Blue macaws hugged each other as Jewel and the kids looked at the two.

"What are you doing here buddy?" Blu asked.

"Well, I heard you are back in town and Jenny went to work, so I was alone at home, I decided to come visit you." Nightfly stated. "Is that your family?"

"Oh yes, come meet them." Blu replied and the two flew back to the kitchen countertop where Jewel and the kids were at. "Jewel, kids, meet my friend Nightfly, we knew each other for a long time since we were little."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Nightfly greeted Jewel and the kids.

"And a pleasure to meet you too." Jewel returned.

"So, what do you want to do Nightfly?" Blu asked his friend.

"Hmmm…" Nightfly was thinking. "Oh I know, maybe I can show your family my funny impressions?"

Blu got a little nervous and frankly a bit scared at what Nightfly would act like, probably like him, but it's can't hurt to do something.

"I guess that is fine." Blu replied, not sounding sure.

"Okay, let me think." And Nightfly thought of something before doing it.

Nightfly got a mug and pretended to drink from it while squawking around in happiness and holding his talons up like he was eating a cookie or something like that. Jewel and the kids were at first confused and had some hard thinking looks on their faces. Of course Bia, being the smart one, got it first.

"Oh! I know who that is. It's dad!" Bia got it.

"Yes, it is." Nightfly replied and Blu facewinged himself.

"That is so not funny." Blu commented.

"I don't know Blu, it's like looking at an exact copy of you." Jewel giggled, to which she and the kids started laughing and Blu's cheeks were going red.

Nightfly also joined in the laughter, Blu's reaction being priceless as he backed up every time he let out a laugh. However he was backing up onto a freshly made stack of pancakes and not even looking where he was going, Nightfly's talons stepped onto the stack and one of his legs got stuck.

"Oops, I'm sorry about your breakfast." Nightfly laughed sheepishly.

Now it was Blu's turn to laugh at his friend's predicament and Jewel and the kids laughed even harder now.

"Oh man, my stomach can't take much more of this!" Tiago shouted out as it hurt to laugh, holding his stomach with his wings.

"Alright, I think we all had enough laughs for one day." Blu finally said and wiped away a tear that came out from laughing and helped Nightfly get unstuck from the stack of pancakes. "Okay, well I got to make more pancakes now, would you like to join us buddy?" Blu asked Nightfly

"Sure, as long as I don't step in another pancake." Nightfly chuckled.

And the birds settled down to eat their fill after Blu made more pancakes and they all enjoyed it, well except for Jewel that is.

As for Nightfly, he decided to stay a bit longer to do more impressions until he had to go back home, but this time, made sure that he would not get stuck in another pancake!

* * *

 **Well… a bit shorter… But… I couldn't really think of a good way to end it!**

 **But I hope you and especially nightfly123 still enjoyed it!**

 **And I still hope to see more submissions from you guys!**


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! Your FFN brother Alexriolover95 talking here!

I decided, since I have enough time to do so, that I am making a change for this.

I really want to continue this series, as I am super excited for "The Secret Life of Pets", but it's kinda of stopped…

So…

I have decided to allow unlimited OCs to be submitted here!

Now hold on…

I would like to please ask that you only put one OC per review, please don't put like 20! I want to have an easier time doing this still and I'm sure you guys don't want to overload me!

So I think that's it…

I hope I can still continue this!


	9. The Secret Life of Freyja

**Hey everyone!**

 **Guess we have another secret life to show!**

 **I would like to ValkyrieBaymax for being the only one to submit an OC for me to write on!**

 **However… I wish I had a little more info… But I can work with what she gave me!**

 **So lets get on with it!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Freyja

* * *

Most people in Moose Lake, Minnesota have the average animal companion that one would expect to find, a dog like a Husky, or a macaw like a Blue and Gold. However one would be very surprised and shocked to find a person who has a falcon as a companion in his or her house, which is exactly what a young man has in his house. A white Peregrine Falcon by the name of Freyja, who was a very nice predatory bird, but also pretty deadly and a rebel when she needs to be.

Today, like any other day, Freyja's human companion by the name of Charles was going out for a very special day as he had a date to get ready for. Currently he was in the bedroom, trying to find the perfect shirt to wear, Freyja helping him by giving her nods of approval or disapproval. As soon as Charles got the most excited nod from his feathery companion, he smiled.

"Thanks Freyja, I really need the help, I'm so nervous." Charles said as he got the shirt on. "I hope my date goes well."

And with that Charles got everything else he needed and was now walking to the front door to go, only he was forgetting something.

"Oh shoot, where are my…" Charles started, but stopped when he saw Freyja holding onto what Charles was looking for.

Freyja tossed what she was holding to Charles, which was his keys to the car, Charles catching it up.

"Thanks Freyja!" Charles thanked his companion, Freyja giving back a soft screech as Charles left, leaving behind his falcon.

"Well, now that Charles is gone, what should I do?" Freyja wondered as she put a wingtip to her chin and thought about it.

However some tapping on a nearby window caught her attention and turning to the noise, she saw her boyfriend, a brown and white hawk by the name of Tiberius standing outside with a smile on. Freyja just wingpalmed herself, very thankful that Charles just left. She had a secret relationship with Freyja and Charles didn't know about it and if he was here, he would have probably freaked out and forced Tiberius to fly away.

Freyja flew to the window where Tiberius was and opened it, giving him a slightly irritated look to him.

"Tiberius! What if Charles was here!?" Freyja shouted at him, crossing her wings at the same time.

"What can I say? I miss you too much to care." Tiberius chuckled as he wrapped his wing around the back of his girlfriend and gave a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You're lucky I love you too much." Freyja said as she gave Tiberius a small kick in the belly with her talons.

"Ouch! Did you have to do that?" Tiberius replied, putting his free wing on the spot Freyja kicked.

"Yes." Freyja simply answered. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about we watch a movie together?" Tiberius asked.

"Fine, you start a movie up and I'll go make some popcorn." Freyja said as she flew to the kitchen and put some bagged popcorn in the microwave.

Tiberius got a movie started and it just began as Freyja came flying back in with the bag of popcorn in her talons. As soon as she settled down on the couch, opening the popcorn, she was joined by Tiberius who sat next to her and put a wing over her, wrapping her up in his warmth.

"So what movie did you put in?" Freyja asked as they waited for the beginning movie sneak peeks to be done with.

"Lady and the Tramp." Tiberius said, smiling as Freyja gave an annoyed look.

"Didn't we watch that last time?" Freyja commented. "What are you planning?" Freyja seeing right through Tiberius' eyes.

"Me? I'm not planning anything." Tiberius said innocently as the movie sneak peeks were over and the actual movie started.

Freyja knew what was coming and knew exactly when Tiberius would make his move on her, which would be the scene when the two dogs accidentally would kiss by munching on the same spaghetti noodle. And when it came Tiberius came froward to give a kiss on the beak, Freyja trying to push him off of her.

"Tiberius, stop! Not now!" Freyja shouted as she tried to push the hawk off of her.

"Oh come on, don't lie, you like my kisses." Tiberius said sweetly as he kept on persisting for that kiss.

Tiberius then began to tickle Freyja on her sides with his wings, pinning her down and making her cry out in laughter. Tiberius was enjoying the fun torture as he tried to make Freyja surrender.

"Tiberius stop! I'm so ticklish!" Freyja shouted out.

"Not until I get my kiss!" Tiberius shouted back, laughing.

"Okay, fine, just stop!" Freyja shouted back as Tiberius stopped.

Freyja then gave a kiss on the hawk's beak, which satisfied him. However she then gave him another kick to the belly, this time much harder.

"Ouch, you enjoy kicking me don't you?" Tiberius said.

"Maybe a little." Freyja giggled.

Suddenly the two heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, indicating that Charles was home now.

"Oh no… Tiberius go!" Freyja shouted, Tiberius wasting no time and flew out of the window he came in by.

Freyja quickly cleaned up any mess and turned off the TV, just in time too, for Charles opened the door, Freyja there to greet him.

"Hey Freyja!" Charles greeted his feathery companion. "I brought my date for some extra time." Charles turned his head to face the woman he brought. "Her name is Ruby and she has a hawk companion named Tiberius, maybe next time she can brought him here and you two can meet."

Freyja only pretended to smile as in her head, she was screaming.

"Great… Just great." Freyja said inside her head, as Charles went to watch a movie with Ruby.

"Well, we'll be spending some time alone if you don't mind my feathered friend." Charles said and with Ruby went to the living room to watch a movie together.

Freyja only sighed and laid down, knowing next time meeting Tiberius would be very awkward…

* * *

 **Well guys… So goes another secret life!**

 **And Tiberius, by the way, is the brown and white hawk from The Secret Life of Pets.**

 **And as always, see you next time!**


	10. The Secret Life of Liz and Angelina

**Hey guys!**

 **Since it's the very end of the weekend, I thought it's the right time for some much needed humor!**

 **So here's another secret life to entertain you!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Liz and Angelina

* * *

It was just before dinnertime in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and in one home, a young woman was just going out to get some takeout dinner, currently putting on a jacket and looking for the car keys. Perched nearby on a wooden stand was a female Scarlet macaw who was anxiously waiting for her human companion to leave.

"Okay, keys, jacket, looks like I got everything." The young woman named Jane told herself, and then looked at the macaw standing nearby. "Alright Angelina, I'll be right back, be good."

Angelina squawked back happily and Jane went out and locked the door to the house, leaving behind her feathery companion alone in the house. As soon as Angelina heard the sound of the car starting, she flew to the landline phone and dialed some numbers. Angelina was waiting impatiently for the bird at the other end to answer and was tapping her talons while the phone rang. Soon enough, the bird Angelina was calling answered.

"Angelina? What is it?" The bird at the other end asked.

"Liz, Jane is out of the house, want to have some karaoke fun?" Angelina asked her friend.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Liz answered happily.

Liz was a Scarlet macaw like Angelina who lived a few houses away with her own human companion and when one of their human companion were away, they would spend some time with each other in the house that was empty of humans. A few minutes later, Liz arrived at a window and Angelina opened it to let Liz in.

"Liz! Nice to see you again!" Angelina hugged her friend.

"You too." Liz replied as she returned the hug.

"Okay, we don't have that much time, Jane just went out to get dinner." Angelina explained. "So you go set up the karaoke and I'll get some snacks for us."

"Okay." Liz replied and the two set off to set up the things.

As soon as Liz finished turning on the karaoke setting on the TV and picked a song, Angelina came back with a few cans of soda. The two of them decided to drink some first before singing to clear their dry throats, both of them putting a talon on the can and popped them open, toasting each other.

"Cheers." Angelina said, clicking her can with Liz's.

As the two drank, all the bubbles from the soda got in their system and Liz was the first to burp loudly.

"Ewww Liz!" Angelina said as she put a wing over her beak. "Seriously?"

"What? Can you blame me?" Liz put on an innocent look. " Now lets get to some karaoke fun."

Liz put down her soda on the couch, which was extremely non-stain proof and the two things could not match ever and Angelina noticed this. She knew Jane would ground her if she made a mess.

"Liz, I don't think that's a good place to put your drink." Angelina informed Liz nervously.

"It's fine, what's the worse that can happen?" Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, if you say so." Angelina replied, a bit scared.

Liz pushed play and the two held up their microphones as the beginning of the lyrics came, Liz picking "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, going first.

 _Puttin_ _'_ _my defenses up_

' _Cause I don_ _'_ _t wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I_ _'_ _d have a heart attack_

Liz finished the first lines as she let Angelina take over to sing the next verse.

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you, I_ _'_ _m never good enough_

Angelina then finished and let Liz sing the next lines as Liz put in more motion, almost knocking over the can of soda with her wing.

 _When I don_ _'t care_

 _I can play_ _'_ _em like a Ken doll_

 _Won_ _'_ _t wash my hair_

 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Angelina then took over again, but this time she sounded a bit out of tone as she wasn't really focusing on singing.

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_

 _Yes, you make me so nervous_

 _That I just can_ _'_ _t hold your hand_

And then came the disaster… As Liz sang the next lines, and reached the end of the verse, she stretched her wing back so far that the can of soda tipped over and started spilling all over the couch.

Liz was waiting for Angelina to sing the next lines, but Angelina was in shock as the soda spread more and more on the couch. She was done for, Jane was going to be so upset.

"Liz!" Angelina shouted. "I told you you shouldn't put that there!"

"What?" Liz replied, confused and turned her head to see the mess she made. "Oh…"

"We got to fix this!" Angelina panicked. "Quick, lets get the cleaning supplies!"

The macaws flew to the kitchen and got every cleaning liquid and plenty of paper towels to bring to try to clean up the mess. As soon as they got everything, the two worked desperately to try to clean up the stain, but it was useless, in fact, it only seemed to get worse as they continued.

"This is not good, this is not good." Angelina kept repeating, as she was on the verge of having a real heart attack.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway was heard and Angelina felt her heart stop as that meant Jane was home.

"Sorry Angelina, you're on your own!" Liz shouted as she flew off and out of the window, leaving her friend to her fate.

Angelina didn't have time to yell at Liz and only looked at the huge stain of the couch cushion. She needed to figure out what to do and only one thing came to mind.

"Okay, maybe if I turn over the cushion, Jane wouldn't notice." Angelina told herself, flipping over the cushion, just as Jane opened the front door.

"Hey Angelina, I'm home!" Jane called.

Angelina squawked back nervously as she was sweating, hoping that Jane will not find out what she did. However luck would be against the macaw as Jane took her meal for tonight to the couch to watch TV while eating. As Jane sat down and set her dinner and turned on the TV, she noticed the cushion felt a little different.

"What's wrong with the cushion?" Jane wondered as she got back up and turned it over, to find…

"Young lady!" Jane shouted. "Come in here!"

"Oh you are so getting it Liz." Angelina mumbled to herself as she prepared to face her punishment.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed the humor! And remember… When you visit your friend's house… Don't spill soda all over their couch…**

 **And Angelina belongs to Cats 'n' Cheese and Liz belongs to me. I also tweaked your idea a little bit Catty, I hope you don't mind!**


	11. The Secret Life of Tomada

**Hey guys! As stated in my most recent update, I have to postpone some stories, but I can still write for this and other stuff!**

 **And I always forget to mention and thank those who put their favs and follows!**

 **So thank you to Ivyflight, Jameson The Phoenix Owl, Melody Thunder, SahdowDragonGhost13, Skyler the Elf Owl, Thebludemon, Tomadahawk, and jugalpratimdas for putting their favs and/or follows!**

 **Now this secret life comes from Tomadahawk! And buddy, there are some major tweaks to your idea…**

* * *

The Secret life of Tomada

* * *

In one of the houses of Moose Lake, Minnesota, another strange "companion" to a human was alone at home, he was a Peregrine Falcon and he was currently playing video games on his companion's computer. He also had snacks, like cookies and chips stacked on his companion's bed.

"Come on Tomada, you almost reached your highest score!" The Peregrine Falcon named Tomada shouted out as he was focused on the screen, playing a soccer game.

Tomada's character kicked the ball high up in the virtual air and landed down in the goal, the news of the newest high score coming up on the screen.

"Yay!" Tomada shouted as he threw up the mouse and his wings up in celebration.

However, his celebration was cut short when he heard a light tap against the window of the room. Tomada looked to see who it was and saw that it was his best friend, Tiberius, A Red-tailed hawk. Tomada flew to the window and opened it for his friend.

"Hey Tiberius, what can I do for you?" Tomada asked.

"Oh nothing, my companion is out of the house and I thought I would stop by here to hang out with you." Tiberius answered.

"Oh okay, sure…" Tomada began, but suddenly his eyes looked to the side of the hawk to look at the house besides his'. "Can you move a little please?"

"Why?" Tiberius asked, confused.

Tiberius looked in the direction that Tomada was looking in and he saw and knew why Tomada was looking behind him. Tomada's neighbor was a female Blue macaw named Sorrel and Tomada had a secret crush on her. Every time he saw her, he wanted to go over and say "Hi", but he always chickened out. The two clearly knew each other, having seen each other by looking through the window, but they never had eye to eye contact because one of them would turn away when the other was looking.

"Oh, I see…" Tiberius said in a dreamy voice. "You have a crush on her."

"What! No!" Tomada turned his face from his hawk friend and blushed. "I just look to see what the house besides me looks like." Tomada made a quick lie.

"Tom, come on buddy, just talk to her." Tiberius urged his falcon friend on. "I told my friend Gidget to talk to her crush, Max, and now those two are as happy as can be."

"Alright fine, I guess I can try to talk to her." Tomada gave in and opened the closed window again and flew the short distance between the two houses to Sorrel's house.

As Tomada gave to the window, he took a deep breath and looked back to see Tiberius waving his wing at him to go on. Tomada lightly tapped the window and a minute later, Sorrel came and was surprised to see the falcon. She opened the window and gave an awkward greeting.

"Oh… Hey Tom…" Sorrel said nervously. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi." Tomada also said nervously and panicked while trying to think of something to say. "You look very pretty today, you did something with your feathers?" Tomada asked, but then realized it was the most extremely stupid question he could ask.

Sorrel blushed as she knew that Tomada liked her, seeing how he was acting. She found it rather cute however and like Tomada was always nervous to go over and say hi to him.

"Oh… No, I didn't, it's always like this." Sorrel replied.

The two went into awkward silence, their hearts racing as they were thinking what to say. They both thought of something at the same time and spoke at the same time.

"Hey Tomada…" Sorrel said while Tomada said. "Hey Sorrel…"

They both stopped again and Tomada decided to let Sorrel go first.

"You go first." Tomada told Sorrel.

"Okay, is there a chance, I don't know… That… You might like me?" Sorrel asked slowly.

Tomada felt his heart skip a beat, literally not knowing how to reply.

"Well… I… Maybe…" Tomada began saying, his words soon not making any sense as he tried to speak, but found he was unable to.

Sorrel thought she would be crazy, but she just came up and placed a kiss on Tomada' beak, just like that to stop him from freezing up completely. Tomada was at a loss of words, but accepted it and enjoyed the treat the female Blue macaw was giving him.

Tiberius, watching the scene from Tomada's house, smiled, happy that his best friend finally got the courage to go over and now the two were in love with each other. The two eventually separated the kiss and couldn't believe what just happened, both speechless until Tomada spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back to my house…" Tomada said, as his cheeks were now bright red.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you later…" Sorrel replied, her cheeks just as red.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Tomada finished and then flew back to his house, Tiberius there with a big smile on.

"See, what did I tell you?" Tiberius said, playfully smacking a wing on Tomada.

"Thanks buddy, without you I would have never met her and had the courage." Tomada blushed as he couldn't hide his happiness.

Suddenly, the two heard the front door open, indicating that Tomada's companion was home and Tomada needed to clean up quickly.

"Oh boy, you better leave Tiberius." Tomada told his friend.

"Yeah, see you later." Tiberius bid his falcon friend farewell and took off.

Tomada quickly cleaned up and made sure everything was in its right place as when his companion left. The door to the room opened up exactly at the moment when Tomada sat on his perch in the room.

"Hey Tom, missed me?" Tomada's companion named James greeted his falcon buddy, to which Tomada only screeched softly and with a smile. "Hey, why does it smell like snacks in here?" James wondered.

James looked around and saw that there were snacks hidden under his bed. He looked at Tomada sternly.

"Oh you are in big trouble, Tom." James said.

"Oh no… I could sure use another kiss from Sorrel now…" Tomada thought in his head as he prepared himself for his punishment.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **And I forgot to mention some things!**

 **I got to see The Secret Life of Pets and it was amazing! I loved it!**

 **Also, I decided to add Tiberius again, because I thought my FFF (Favorite Falcon Friend) would love to be friends with the hawk!**

 **And finally, I would like some suggestions for the original movie characters, not only OCs, we need more of the original characters in here!**


	12. The Secret Life of Pedro

**Hey guys!**

 **At last we finally have an idea for one of the original characters! So thank you to BumblebeeFan25 for suggesting this!**

 **And I know you guys want to see your OCs, but we need the original characters to!**

 **So without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

The Secret Life of Pedro

* * *

It was midday in Moose Lake, Minnesota and a Red-crested Cardinal was resting onto of a perch, while his owner was putting on a coat to go get groceries, since it was very cold as most of the year was in Minnesota. The Cardinal's owner was all all set to go and was walking to the front door, pausing for a quick second by his bird.

"Be good Pedro, I'll be right back." Pedro's owner named Andrew said and after getting his keys, left the house.

Pedro flew to the window as soon as his owner left, to watch him drive off in his car and was soon gone down the road. As soon as his owner was out of sight, Pedro decides to have a little fun.

"Time for the party to begin!" Pedro shouts as he flies to the sound system in the living room.

Pedro picks some loud dancing music, taking the CD and putting it in the player. As soon as the CD is in, Pedro picks up the remote in his talons and scrolls through the playlists, picking his favorite music and presses play. Pedro also turns up the volume all the way up, to its highest setting possible to get the most entertainment.

As Pedro puts the remote down, the music starts a little soft, getting louder and louder with each passing second. The consequence of which objects in the living room, such as a shelf of books and vases started to rattle around.

As the music vibrates the floor and Pedro is too busy dancing along to notice the things in the room shake about as well, things start to fall down and break. Vases shattered and books fell one by one, making loud thuds on the floor and pages falling out as well. The music just continues and Pedro just continues his own little dance party.

As the music stops, so does the chaos happening happening at the same time does as well. Pedro takes deep breaths as he stretches, but then sees what he has done to the living room, a total mess showing, with no time to clean it up.

"Oh no… Why on Earth did I think that putting the music on that loud was a good idea…" Pedro punishes himself as he hears another sound, the sound of a car coming up the driveway. "Oh boy… I'm doomed…" Pedro panics as he tries his best to clean up the mess with the few minutes he has.

Andrew, carrying a couple of bags of groceries, takes out his keys, going through them to find the right one. It takes a couple of minutes, but he finds the house key and unlocks the door, ready to greet Pedro.

"Pedro, I'm home and I got a special treat for you!" Andrew shouts as he comes in. "Pedro?" Andrew says, as he didn't hear the chirps of the cardinal.

Andrew comes first to the kitchen to drop off the bags of groceries and looks for Pedro. Andrew eventually got to the living room, where he finds a shocking mess left on the floor. He spots his little bird, carefully shoving broken pieces of a vase under the couch, so his owner won't see it.

"Pedro! Mister!" Andrew shouts, with his face red from anger. "What did you do?"

Pedro turns to face his owner and puts on a nervous face and chuckles lightly as his owner isn't laughing back.

"You're in big trouble little birdie!" Andrew says, still angry.

"Oh boy, note to self, don't play loud music in the house…" Pedro sighs as he prepares for his punishment.

* * *

 **And there we go with Pedro's secret life!**

 **I'm so sorry this one was extremely short! I had little to go with in this one!**

 **But I hope that the next one is longer to make up for this shortness!**


End file.
